Ella es mía Solo mía
by Xixiilowweyou
Summary: Maka piensa que Soul no le quiere, en cambio Soul no piensa lo mismo. Soul ama a Maka pero ella no lo cree. Liz le hace un cambio de look a Maka con el cual se ve...sexy...todos los chicos de ahora en adelante se fijaran en ella...¿Que medidas tomará Soul?...¿Cómo reaccionará Maka?...LO SE MUY MAL SAMURAY pero bueno ahi que intentarlo no?


**HEY!:D Holitaa n.n este es el primer cap espero que os guste :D!n.n (soul Eater y sus personajes no me pretenésen u.u):3(las historias serán cortitas pero tendrán muchos caps espero que no les importe )**

**Un cambio de look:**

Soul Pov.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo Maka alterada.

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que hubiese tanto tráfico!-le respondí un tanto enfadado, "llegamos tarde por culpa del tráfico y me echa la culpa a mí!" pensé "Esto no es nada cool".

-¡UGH! ¡Claro que fue por tu culpa como el señorito Soul no se quiso levantar pronto nos tocó todo el tráfico ugh! ¡Kid nos va a matar! le prometimos que llegaríamos a las ocho!-justo antes de que pudiera reprocharle me estampo contra la puerta de entrada de una casa-¡Al fin! creí que nunca llegaríamos-dijo la oji-verde soltando un pequeño suspiro. Cuando me levanté tocamos el timbre, pero nadie respondió.

Después me acordé que Kid solo responde cuando tocan los dos timbres simétricamente, asique volvimos a tocar solo que esta vez "simétricamente" la verdad es que no sé como alguien puede vivir así...después de ocho minutos abrió la puerta.

-¡Llegáis tarde!-dijo Kid medio dramático-¡Teníais que venir a las ocho en punto justas pero no tuvisteis que venir a las ocho y media que cruel! ¡Solo soy un cerdo asqueroso no merezco vivir mátenme por favor!-"ya empezamos"pensé"este tío no se calla nunca". De repente aparecieron Liz y Patty de tras de él y empezaron a animarlo mientras Tsubaki nos dejaba pasar.

-¿Tsubaki…y Black Star?-le preguntó Maka, Tsubaki puso sus ojos como platos mientras empezó a buscarlo.

Cuando terminaron de consolar a Kid y Tsubaki encontró a black star:

-¡Maka!-la oji-jade se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh? Que pasó Liz…-Liz se empezó a acercar a maka y le agarró del brazo mientras le arrastraba al vestuario de la habitación de Patty.

-¡Cambio de look!-Al oír eso Maka empezó a hacer fuerza para soltarse del agarre de la mayor de las Thompson.

-¡SOUL AYUDAME SOUUUUL!-me di la vuelta.

-Que te lo pases bien Maka…-dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me ponía a hacer zaping en la tele.

-¡SOUL EVANS COMO TU TECNICO TE ORDENO QUE ME AYU…-Por suerte antes de poder terminar la frase ya la habían encerrado en la habitación.

Maka Pov.

Estábamos en la habitación, mientras yo intentaba huir Liz y Patty me agarraron y me quitaron la ropa para ponerme otra.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUELTAME NO ME PIENSO PONER ESO! ¡NOOOOO QUITAAAA!-intentaba zafarme pero no había escapatoria."¡SOUL EVANS TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGAS TE MATAREEEE!

Soul Pov.

-¡OYE SOUUUUL NO VAS A SACAR A TU KERIDA MAKA DE LAS GARRAS DE LIZ! NIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-tras este comentario me puse rojo y le lancé lo primero que vi al maldito de Black Star, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo se escucharon las voces de las chicas.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUELTAME NO ME PIENSO PONER ESO! ¡NOOOOO QUITAAAA!-"Me pregunto qué le habrán puesto jeje…"pensé "siendo Liz la k le viste…no creo que sea nada normal…".

-oye…soul eso en vez de ser un cambio de ropa es…más bien una tortura-me dijo Black Star al oído y sudando frío.

-ya…-"la verdad es que si…"-¿Oye Black Star y kid?-Black Star al principio pareció no tener idea hasta que afín habló.

-¡A SI SE FUE A COMPRAR ALGO VENDRA A LAS OCHO EN PUNTO NIAJAJAJAJA!-mis ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡Pero si Maka y yo nos vamos a las seis!-Black se encogió de hombros. Y justo cuando le iba a decir otra cosa se oye a alguien bajar por las escaleras. Black Star estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Maka hasta que l lancé un jarrón a la cabeza y Tsubaki iba corriendo a ver si seguía vivo o muerto. A mi casi se me cae la baba, Maka llevaba unos pantalones cortos apretados, una blusa apretada "pues no los tiene tan pequeños "pensé. ¿Se me olvido decir que tenía el pelo suelto?

A las 6:30…:

-Adiós Maka-Chan, Soul-Kun-dijo Tsubaki con el mismo tono de siempre, detrás de ella estaban Black Star y las Hermanas Thompson.

-Adios-dijimos Maka y yo al unísono mientras arrancaba la moto y nos marchabamos.

Al llegar al apartamento:

-Maka…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oji-jade me adelanto.

-¡SOUUUUL IDIOTAAA!¡POR QUE NO ME AYUDASTES UGH ERES LO PEOOOOOR!-dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo.

Maka Pov.

Entré en mi cuarto pegando un portazo."Es verdad lo que dicen…soul…¿soul me evita?...ahora que lo pienso…casi no me habla…"pensé soltando dos o tres lagrimas.

Oh you don't love me the way that I love you  
Cause if you did girl you would not do those things you do  
You kill my heart just to see if I will rise  
Above your anger and above your lies

And all I see of you  
Is when you're not so busy  
Oh you're not so busy

And you don't love me the way that I love you  
Cause if you did girl you would not do the things you do  
You turned my life around and for that I am glad, oh  
However much I love you, this love is getting bad

And oh my darling you could chose  
The words that only you could use  
But you know you'll always be my girl, oh girl  
I'd take you out just for a bite  
And show you all the city sights  
But you know you'll always be my girl, girl

But you don't love me the way that I love you, oh  
Cause if you did boy you would not do those things you do  
You kill my heart just to see if I will rise, oh  
Above your anger and above your lies

"¿Porqué me evitas Soul?"

But all I see of you  
Is when you're not so busy  
Oh you're not so busy, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Do do do

If you don't love me you don't care  
You don't love me you don't care  
Cause you don't love me you don't care  
You don't love me you don't care

"¿Acaso…he hecho algo mal?..."

**Bueno este es el primer cap espero que les haya gustado n.n!**


End file.
